Emmett and Bay's first time
by blondiebabyx0x0
Summary: Emmett and Bay's first time having sex. lemon. smut. fluff. oneshot.  rated M for obvious reasons.


_Author's Note: I do not own these characters, ABC family does. I am just using them for my own sexual fantasy. Sign language is in **BOLD. **Sorry if there are any typos, I did my best to edit.Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

Emmett Bledsoe and Bay Kennish had been together about six months. Bay's signing wasn't perfect, but it was getting better each day she spent with him. Even without signing, Emmett and Bay understood each other and could connect in a way that no one else understood.

It was a lazy summer afternoon and Emmett had invited Bay over his house. His mother had gone out shopping for the day with Regina. Emmett was happy for the opportunity to have the house to himself and spend time alone with the girl he loved.

The teenagers were sprawled across Emmett's bed, their bodies intertwined. Their lips locked and Emmett's tongue began to explore Bay's mouth. She giggled as she felt his tongue brush against her own.

Emmett loved every moment he got to spend with Bay. His fingers brushed through her dark, messy curls. He loved the way she always smelled slightly of vanilla. Emmett started kissing Bay's neck and a quiet moan escaped her lips. Although Emmett couldn't hear it, he could feel the vibrations and knew she was enjoying it from the way her body responded.

Bay could feel Emmett's hardness pushing into her leg. She'd felt it before during their frequent heated make out sessions, but usually just ignored it.

Emmett fidgeted and repositioned the two so that Bay was lying on top of him and they continued kissing. Emmett ran his hand up and down Bay's back. Suddenly, he sat up.

"**Bay.**" He signed.

Bay looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and waited to see what he had to say. She could tell he was nervous. She cupped her hand on his cheek to urge him to continue.

**"I want to make love to you."**

Bay had anticipated this would happen eventually. Emmett never pressured her to do anything she didn't want to do. They hadn't gone past making out and a little groping. But this felt right. She loved him.

"Have you ever…I mean..have you.." She stumbled on her words.

Reading her lips, Emmett understood what she was asking.

**"You mean besides with Mila Kunis in my dreams?" **he joked **"No."**

Bay was relieved to hear his answer. They were both virgins. She wanted Emmett to be the one to take her virginity. She couldn't imagine it being anyone else.

**"Bay. I love you. I want you to be my first." **He paused **"if you're ready." **

"**Do you…have anything?" **she signed nervously

Emmett slid Bay off his lap and turned to open the top drawer in his nightstand. He pulled a condom from the box. He held it up, showing it to her and then set it down on top of the nightstand.

"You prepared for this" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

**"I wanted to be ready. Just in case." **He told her.

They held each other's gaze. They were young and in love and both wanted this. Neither of them moved until slowly Bay signed **"I. want. you."**

That was all it took. Emmett lay down on his bed. He put his hands around Bay's waist and pulled her so she was straddling him. She placed a light kiss on his lips and ran her hands under his black cotton t-shirt. She looked into his eyes and lifted the shirt over his head without any objection from him.

She allowed her body to collapse onto his and began to kiss him more passionately than she ever had before. They lay there for a moment, he could feel her hot breath on his neck. She began to trace lines on his stomach with the tip of her finger, lightly tickling him. He closed his eyes as he felt her hand wander lower and lower. She paused when she reached the edge of his jeans, looking up at him, she saw his eyes were still shut. She hesitated..but then began to unbutton them. She slowly pulled the zipper down purposely having her hand graze the bulge in his pants making him squirm. She began to pull the jeans down and he helped her slide them off.

This left him only in a pair of blue boxer briefs, his erect penis making a very apparent bulge. Seeing this filled Bay with overwhelming lust. She ran her hands along Emmett's stomach and brought her leg over to the other side of him so she was straddling him again.

She began to kiss him when he stopped her and signed **"You are wearing way too many clothes." **

Bay laughed as she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and pulled her tank top over her head, throwing it on the floor not caring where it landed. She was suddenly glad that she had chosen to wear the black push up bra that Kathryn had forced her to try on and purchase on their most recent trip to the mall.

Emmett's eyes began to explore the newly exposed skin and he could feel himself growing harder. Bay began to feel self conscious as Emmett's eyes wandered her body. He saw the look of unease in her eyes and signed **"You are beautiful." **

They began to kiss as Emmett's fingers ran up and down her back. She felt him begin to fidget with the clasp on her bra. She could sense his frustration and she moved so her hands replaced his and undid the clasp for him. The black bra fell onto Emmett's chest and he looked up her newly exposed breasts. Emmett slid the bra on to the floor and pulled his girlfriend towards him, his fingers on her stomach and moving up to her breasts.

She rested her head between Emmett's head and shoulders and allowed him to feel her breasts. Bay could feel herself getting wetter as she felt him running his hands along her bare torso and the heat between their bodies.

Bay peeled the boy's hands from her. He looked confused, but she gave him a reassuring look as she climbed off of him and off of the bed. He watched her as she undid her pants and allowed them to fall to the floor and then slid back onto the bed next to him.

With only his boxers and her panties as a barrier between them, Bay pecked his lips. He was expecting them to continue making out, but Bay had other plans. She slithered down his body kissing his chest and all the way down his stomach. As she got closer and closer to his manhood, his need for her grew stronger. He unintentionally bucked his hips and she began to slowly slide the thin material down. She looked up at him, as if to make sure that it was okay to continue.

Bay was nervous, but she didn't let it show. She wanted to do this for him. She slid the boxers down to his ankles, Emmett was now completely exposed.

She could feel her heart begin to race as she stared at the fully erect penis. Of course having a brother she'd seen a boy naked before. There were those embarrassing pictures of Toby and her in the bathtub. Pictures which should be filled with Daphne, rather than herself. But this was different than accidentally walking in on Toby or one of his friends in the bathroom. This was Emmett, her boyfriend, whom she was about to lose her virginity to.

His penis was perfect. Little drips of pre cum had formed on the tip. Emmett was watching Bay and seemed to enjoy her reaction. Her fingers slid along his inner thighs.

Bay took a deep breath, and gently began to rub Emmett's penis. His head tilted back and he moaned, closing his eyes. Keeping her hand on his hard cock, Bay pulled herself back up towards Emmett. His head still leaning against the headboard of his bed and his eyes still closed, Bay began to suck on his bottom lip. Emmett got the message and they began making out again. Their tongues danced as Bay slid her hand up and down his shaft. Occasionally he would let out a moan with his lips still pressed against hers. As their kissing sped up, Bay unknowingly began to pump his cock faster and harder.

Emmett stopped mid kiss and pulled away.

**"Bay…if you keep this up, I'm going to lose it right into your hand."**

She blushed at the realization of what he meant.

Bay grabbed Emmett's hands and put them on her hips. He stuck two fingers into the waistline of her black, lace underwear. The pads of his fingers began to make circles against her skin. Bay was dying of anticipation.

"Emmetttttt." She moaned.

It took her a second to realize that he hadn't heard what she said..because he wasn't looking at her face. She lifted his chin up and their eyes met.

**"Off." **She signed.

At her request, Emmett began to slide the black material down her legs, when he got about halfway down her thigh he realized that they were soaked. He smiled. Using her feet, Bay kicked the last piece of clothing between the two onto his hardwood floor.

**"You're sure you want to do this?"** He asked her

**"Yes." **

Emmett reached over to his bedside table and ripped open the individually wrapped condom. He brought it down and was about to put it on himself when she pushed his hands away

"**Let me do it." **

She slid the rubber condom onto his shaft and scooted herself so that her vagina was right next to his hard member.

She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and placed the tip of his penis at against her opening. She lay down on top of Emmett. His teenage boy hormones unable to wait any longer he began to slide into her. She winced at the pain. Emmett looked up at her concerned.

"Don't stop." She instructed him.

Once Emmett was fully inside her, Bay's pain turned into pleasure and she began to thrust her hips.

Emmett was gentle and slow with her, being careful not to hurt her. After a while of this, Bay couldn't take it anymore. She began to thrust her hips faster, moaning Emmett's name. This set him over the edge, moaning in ecstasy he was about to cum. Faster and harder into Bay's tight, warm vagina he let out one final moan, her name, as he came. Bay reached her orgasm moments later.

She collapsed onto him, their sweaty bodies all tangled up. Bay realized, that was the first time she had heard Emmett say her name. The first time she heard him say anything. She smiled and turned over onto her stomach.

**"I love you Emmett Bledsoe."**

**"I love you Bay Kennish." **

_Author's note: I was thinking of putting in a twist where Emmett's mom and Regina come home and catch them but I decided to leave it at this. If you guys want me to write about that and add it, then say so in the review. Thanks for reading :) xoxo_


End file.
